Red Racer can wait
by minakoS
Summary: If it's Jenny we're talking about, Red Racer can wait. Craig/Oc experiment. Includes 2 songs!


**Another experiment to see if I can start the Jenny story. The character featured this time: Craig! **

**Also, if I do this story, then there's probably gonna be Wendy bashing. Just letting you Stendy fans know before I get flamed into Hell. I'm listening to Selena while writing this, isn't that great news?**

**I don't own South Park, but I do own Jenny Sanchez, so ask before you use or something (Not that anyone would want to :\)**

"If you want, I could help you tell Bebe you like her," Jenny offered to Tweek. Craig rolled his eyes, sipping from his cup of water. The three of them were currently at the Diner trying to do homework when Tweek hinted about his crush on Bebe.

"Don't baby him. He's a guy, he can tell her himself."

"I'm not babying him! It's Tweek, what, do you think he'll actually do it on his own. It's Chrsitmas! That's when couples everywhere get together."

"You're just mad because you don't have a boyfriend." She angrily swigged from her cup of apple juice.

"Not true! Maybe YOU don't want me to tell Bebe because YOU like him." Craig frowned.

"I'm not gay! I happen to like a girl, you know?" Jenny shrugged and turned back to Tweek. He was shaking a bit and curiously eyed the two of them. "I-It's fine, Jenny. Ack, I think I can tell B-B-Bebe on my own..."

"You see? He's a guy. Now I have to go, Red Racer's on." Jenny started laughing. "You still watch that? And they still make new episodes? That's funny, man!" Out of irritation, Craig flipped her off then turned to leave. The next day, Bebe invited everyone to her Christmas party. She held them every year since seventh grade and you had to be crazy not to go (unless you were a non-conformist like the goths).

"What the hells this? You must have a date?" Cartman yelled. Jenny smiled. Her plan was working. Maybe Tweek could be Bebe's date.

"That's right, fattie. And it doesn't have to be a girl, guys can take a guy and girls can take a girl." Kyle and Stan automatically picked each other. They weren't gay, they just didn't trust any of the girls (especially since Wendy wasn't with Stan anymore).

"Well, I gotta look for a date, huh?" Jenny said to herself, walking home. "Now, who could I go with? None of the girls, I hate them all. Not Cartman, unless I want to live through the Battle of Veracruz. Kenny will probably go with Annie...this is difficult!" A hand tapped on her shoulder. Jenny turned.

"Craig? What do you want?"

"Why do I have to want something? I was only gonna ask if you wanted to, I dunno, go to that party with me."

"But it's when Red Racer's-"

"Red Racer can wait." Jenny blushed heavily.

"If you say so."

"Ok. I'll come by to pick you up half an hour before." He turned and walked off. Jenny stared after him before turning to go to her own home. "I got a date with him? Dear Lord..."

Wednesday, 2:30p.m

"The more I think about it, why have the party so early?" Jenny asked herself. She put a holly shaped clip in her hair. The doorbell rang and she rushed to get it. '_What the hell, I'm actually hurrying?'_ She opened the door to greet Craig.

"Hey, man!" He looked at her outfit.

"And you're wearing that because-?"

"Because knowing the girls in the class, I'm probably expected to wear something like this." Jenny had on a red spaghetti strap dress and thigh high socks with black heels. "Christmas is also an excuse for girls to be slutty, so to save myself from Bebe's complaining, I'm wearing this."

"Oh. It looks real nice on you."

"Thanks!" Jenny smiled and they started to walk to Bebe's house. "Do you think Tweek has a chance with her?"

"Honestly, no."

"I thought you'd say that. But, you shouldn't doubt him." Craig just shrugged. "You still dress as Kitty Girl?"

"Yeah."

"Nice," he remarked, momentarily thinking of her in that costume that probably didn't fit so much anymore. They arrived at Bebe's house and were greeted by Powder. As Jenny predicted, she was wearing a skimpy outfit. "Hi guys, come in!" They walked in and Jenny right away said hi to her friends. Kyle was unhappily being hit on by Red, Stan was eating a sandwich, Cartman was arguing with Wendy, and Kenny was talking to Annie. Bebe rushed over.

"Jenny you came! Get ready, you're singing a song."

"What! Why?"

"Cuz you're Mexican, and you must know a romantic spanish song!" Jenny sighed. Racism met her everywhere in life. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good! Just google the song and it'll play through the speakers. Make it a really good song, okay?" Jenny rolled her eyes before turning to Craig. "Sorry, man, but I gotta sing."

"No, it's fine. I'd like to hear you sing, actually." She blushed then when to go look for a song. '_Romantic hispanic song...got it!' _When she was done, Bebe called everyone's attention.

"Everyone, listen up! Jenny's gonna sing one of her romantic Spanish songs!" The girls cheered and the guys looked amused. Jenny singing? That would be the day. **[1] **Jenny nervously pressed the button for the song to start. The music started out in a classic Tejano (Tex-Mex) beat.

Con unas ansias locas(With a mad craving )  
Quiero verte hoy(I see you today )  
Espero ese momento(I hope that time )  
En que escuche tu voz(In your voice is heard )  
Y cuando al fin(And when at last )  
Estemos juntos los dos(We are together )

Qué importa que dirá(Never mind that tell )  
Tu padre y tu mamá(Your father and your mother)  
Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor(Here that matters is our love )  
Te quiero(I love you)

Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles(Forbidden love murmur in the streets )  
Porque somos de distintas sociedades(Because we're from different societies )  
Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo(Forbidden love everybody says )  
El dinero no importa(Money doesn't matter)  
En ti y en mí(In you and me)  
Ni en el corazón(or heart)  
Oh, oh baby  


Aunque soy pobre(Although I'm poor)

Todo esto que te doy(All this I give you)

Vale más que el dinero(All this I give you)

Porque sí es amor(Because it is love)

Y cuando al fin(And when at last)

Estemos juntos los dos(We are together)

Qué importa que dirá(Never mind that tell )  
Tu padre y tu mamá(Your father and your mother)  
Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor(Here that matters is our love )  
Te quiero(I love you)  


Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles(Forbidden love murmur in the streets )  
Porque somos de distintas sociedades(Because we're from different societies )  
Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo(Forbidden love everybody says )  
El dinero no importa(Money doesn't matter)  
En ti y en mí(In you and me)  
Ni en el corazón(or heart)  
Oh, oh baby  
(x2)

Everyone clapped besides Cartman because, well, its Cartman. Jenny looked down, embarrassed. "Yay! Thanks so much for doing that Jenny! Why don't you do another? That way we can dance to it?" Jenny frowned.

"The hell? No way, Bebe!"

"Hey, you're at my party, you do what I say!"

"*Sigh* Fine." She got another song, this one in all english. Everyone started to get into partners to dance. Much to Jenny's delight, Bebe went to dance with Tweek. '_It's not so bad, then.' _Taking a breath, she started.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly

Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!

Jenny looked at the dancers and jumped inside to see Bebe's head on Tweek's shoulder. '_Good job Tweekster!' _She walked to the wall and smiled as the regular party music was put on again. Someone poked her and she looked to her right.

"You were good up there," Craig admitted.

"Thanks."  
"Here," he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"You didn't get a chance to dance, so you should dance now." Jenny blushed. "O-ok. And you were wrong, look over there at Tweek!" He looked over and chuckled. "Yeah, our son's all grown up now," he joked.

The rest of the night was really fun. Even though Jenny wasn't gossiping or hitting on guys like the other girls were, she still had a real good time. When it was time to go, she took some left over cake with her (because hispanics love left overs) and allowed Craig to walk her home.

"That was awesome!" Jenny giddily said, holding Craig's hand. He agreed as they stopped on Jenny's stairwell.

"This is it..."

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..."

"Of course!" He quickly leaned in and kissed her. "You're that girl I mentioned yesterday," Craig stammered before quickly turning to leave. Jenny stared after him. "He likes me? Dear Lord..." She turned to go inside, blushing heavily.

**I wanted to make this one longer and having an actual plot (it's way better than having Mysterion randomly thinking about someone's character, huh?)**

**The two songs I used are Amor Prohibido and Dreaming of you by Selena. Check them out now, they are awesome songs!**

**[1] A kid I use to know would go around, responding to things by saying, "That'll be the day!"**

**Please, please, please review if I should make this a story! (And who you'd like Jenny to crush on/end up with)**


End file.
